Baby Bump
by eliphya
Summary: Before going to sleep, Naruto rests in the lap of his wife. [NaruHina l OS]


Hinata heard the front door opening and lowered the book in her hands. She glanced at the letters in the next paragraph before turning around on the sofa, ready to welcome her husband when he stepped into the room.

Konoha was dark behind the tall windows, that barred out the coldness of the night. The living room was scarcely lighted, the rest of the house kept in blackness.

Only the rhythmical ticking of the clock had remained in her company until Naruto arrived.  
Her face lighted up when she saw him rubbing his arms, helping himself warming up his body. Naruto had told her that he would be late today and she decided to wait for him nevertheless.

From the way he knitted his brows as he walked over to her, she recognized that he was still displeased with her staying awake for him but she didn't mind the frown and held on to her smile.

"It's already late. Why aren't you resting?" He kissed the top of her head from behind the couch and she could feel how cold his nose still was when it brushed her.

"I'm pregnant, not ill. I can handle some night reading." Hinata automatically placed a hand on the bump on her belly. It had gained a size that hindered her in moving around freely. Raising from the couch wouldn't be very easy later.

It was visible that Naruto grasped that answer with a grain of salt as he wrinkled up his nose. The tip of it and his ears had reddened from the cold air outside.  
He gave her one last pat on the shoulder before he averted to wash up.

At this point, getting home, reaching the warmth of his own four walls had become one of his favorite things. His wife was there to greet him and her presence would probably manage to make any place feel safe and warm.  
And soon there would be another spark to welcome him.

Hinata watched Naruto vanishing in the next room and then continued with her reading.  
But after a while she realized that she had read the same paragraph over and over again because she was far more concentrated on Naruto switching on and off the lights behind her when entering or leaving a room. It took him forever to find his belongings in the bedroom and as usual he was too loud in the bathroom.

That ticking of the clock had started to drive her crazy anyway so she sighed contently that it wasn't so quiet anymore.  
She hummed lightly to help herself get back into the content of her book.

Maybe it was because she felt calmer when Naruto was by her but she progressed in her reading rather quickly. She lost herself far too deep in it, only noticing that Naruto had finished washing up when he was entering her vision in the living room.

He was looking down at her and she was returning his gaze. Now that he was standing so close in front of her, she could detect the dark shadows under his eyes freely.  
"You look tired, should we go to bed?"

Naruto took away the book from her hands and laid it on the coffee table. She understood that as a yes to her stated question and waited for him to help her stand up from the furniture as he knew how she struggled with that now.

"Not yet, first I have to check on the baby." He sat down on the couch to rest his head on her lap, stretching his legs while doing so. Several times he adjusted his body to find the most comfortable position. How did she forget about his ritual of monitoring their soon-to-be-born?

His wife could only laugh at him shutting his eyes as he rubbed her stomach first with his cheek then his hand.  
His strokes were gentle and lovely and she tried to be as tender when she ran her fingers through his hair.

She sat back further into the softness of the sofa, proceeding to hum the notes of the song from earlier as he relished it. His movements on her stomach lessened gradually as if her fingers in his hair and her voice in his ear made him fall deeper into his dozing.

They went on like this for an unknown amount of time. It felt like hours in their own bubble of contentment but even eternity wasn't long enough to fully glory in their time.

"What about Boruto?" Naruto whispered against her stomach and made Hinata stop both the fondling of her fingers and the humming of her voice.

"Huh?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and Hinata could observe the gaze in them changing.

"I thought about how to name our son." He looked up at her by the last word of his question and the sudden blue of his eyes dwelling on her astonished her. "What do you think of Boruto?"

He was nervous for her impression and curious about what her answer might be.

Of course they both had invested several weeks of the pregnancy in search of the right name for their first born. Abruptly hearing a suggestion had surprised her so she took a while before actually thinking about the suggested name.

"Boruto?" Hinata lifted her head and fixated a point in the far as she pondered, Naruto watching her from his place on her lap.

"Boruto." She smiled as she let that name repeat in her mind over and over again. It was more than just a similarity to Naruto. It was a tribute to his father, the Forth and had the same meaning as Neji's name. It combined them all so well that Boruto moved from her head to her heart.

"It's perfect," the woman said and the ever so tired eyes of Naruto lost some of their exhaustion.

"You think so?" he asked and his wife nodded, locking her glimpse with his again.

He knew that she was aware of the meaning behind that seemingly simple name, that's why he hadn't uttered them.

"I really like it." Hearing those words from her relieved him because the moment he had come up that name he wanted to give it to his son. It was a meaningful, an important name and Hinata liked it.

"The little one likes it too," she added, her smile widening, infecting him and leading him to smirk.

"How would you know that?"

"He is inside of me. Believe me, I know." Her hand began caressing the crown of his hair again and the sensation made his body fuzzy.

He chuckled and closed his eyes again, leaning his cheek against the place his son rested at.

"Let's name him that then." He felt the need to conclusively enunciate it even when they both had silently settled down for that name by now.

Tranquility recurred and the couple wondered if they would even be able to change their location from the living room to the bedroom this night.  
Naruto sighed, planning on standing up after a few more minutes of rest at the place that gave him absolute comfort.

"Good night, Boruto." The name sounded familiar already like it belonged in their midst.

"Good night, Boruto."


End file.
